


Sunrise Kisses

by 1221bookworm



Series: Moms Made FullMetal 2019 [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1221bookworm/pseuds/1221bookworm
Summary: Gracia and Elicia Hughes celebrate Elicia’s first birthday without Maes with a special sunrise in the park.





	Sunrise Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Moms Made FullMetal day two had three prompts: Birth/Death/Everything Changes. I tried to combine the feeling of all three into this story.
> 
> A/N 2: I don’t own any of the characters or plots - if I did, I’m pretty sure I would have found a way to save Maes Hughes, and then, of course, there would be no more books to follow.

The clock hand clicked into position, then started vibrating in time with the alarm. From under the covers, a hand sneaked out to silence it. The room stopped for a moment before the occupant of the bed rolled over, throwing the covers off in a half-hearted attempt at actually getting up.

Gracia picked up the small clock, holding it close to her face to double check the time, hoping she had maybe set it too early, and she could go back to sleep. But the small hand pointed deliberately at four, the larger hand slowly clicking it’s way to five after the hour. 

_If we’re going to do this, we’re going to have to hurry. _

She moved down the hall and woke Elicia. Today was much easier than other days, with her bouncing out of bed, starting to pull on the outfit she had laid out the night before even as Gracia closed the door.  _Just like Maes taught her_ _, _Gracia thought with a smile. On special days, he’d always laid out his clothes the night before, checking and double checking for loose buttons or a lackluster shine. She forced herself to connect the thought with something happier, giggling as she wondered how long he had taken the night before their wedding, making sure everything was just right, going over his vows until he could say them forward and backward. He’d been the same way before Elicia was born. He’d crawled around, pulling in anything and everything he could reach until the apartment was more than baby proof. It had been nearly adult-proof by the time he was done. 

Now all the childproof locks were almost gone, the “baby” grown into the bouncing ball of energy pulling in her hand to hurry as Gracia locked the apartment door behind them. 

_ Why had Maes promised her she would be old enough to watch the sunrise on  this  birthday?Why hadn’t he taken her last year?  _ The never ending questions rolled in her head as she and Elicia walked through silent streets to the park. Gracia had considered taking Elicia to the cemetery to watch the sunrise by Maes’ grave, but decided it would be a bit morbid for the child. 

Besides, she’d always told Elicia that she could feel her father watching out for her anywhere and everywhere, and today was a good reminder of that for herself as well. 

The park was quiet, as Gracia had known it would be. They settled down on a bench together, wrapped in an old blanket and munching on the snacks Gracia had brought. 

As the sun peaked slowly over the buildings around them, Gracia found herself more delighted by watching Elicia’s face than the sunrise. Childish wonder mixed with the pure joy of the moment. She looked just like Maes as she watched the rays of sunlight with such rapt attention. 

Together, they sat on the park bench for a long time after the sun’s round face was fully up, as the city woke up around them, roaring to life even before the sun had finished bathing the city in light. 

Elicia turned and gave Gracia a tight hug, her shoulders shaking slightly. Gracia put her cheek down on Elicia’s soft curls, gently stroking the girl’s back. Tears rose in her own eyes, silently rolling down her face and disappearing into Elicia’s hair. 

As she was about to wipe her eyes and suggest they head home, Gracia felt a warm presence behind her, and felt rather than saw an arm wrap around herself and her daughter. Gracia stiffened, looking around to see if some loiterer had decided they would make an easy target. 

Nobody was there, the park still as quiet and empty as it had been when they arrived. Even the noise from the nearby city seemed muted around them. 

Elicia picked her head up, looking around before snuggling herself closer to her mother with a contented sigh. 

Gracia felt her own lips twitch, the initial shock wearing off as the warmth of the presence surrounded them filled her. Trust Maes to never miss an opportunity to celebrate his daughter’s birthday. 

Eventually, they collected their things, Elicia relatively quiet, though Gracia did catch her lips moving silently, almost as if she was whispering to someone.  Telling her father stories,  Gracia thought happily as they dodged traffic on the way home. 

It was odd, really, how so much could change, and yet how much could remain the same after such a long year. 

“I love you, Maes. We miss you.”She mouthed her own private conversation and was rewarded with the distinct impression of a hug, and one of his trademark juicy kisses on her cheek. She put her hand up to it, her fingers coming away damp. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you Enjoyed!


End file.
